Descendants from the star card
by AspiringWriterGirl
Summary: Many years after Sakura sealed all of the clow cards as star cards and locked them away in the book, her children come across the book and the processes starts up all over again, though she is unaware of what her children are up to, can the children keep it under wraps... I'm a sucker for the original characters English names so apologies in advance
1. Chapter 1

Cardcaptors series

A/N: I am a sucker for the english version so I have decided to use the english names and apologise sincerely :/

Our story takes place many years after Sakura had sealed all of the cards. She has grown up and has three children of her own, she still lives in the same area she did as a child.

Profile:

**Key characters:**

Mika – Sakura's sixteen year old daughter who is very independent and loves to take care of her siblings but, like any teenager, is more likely to lock herself in her room away from everyone else. With long dark tangled hair like her grandmother and beautiful hazel eyes she has her grandfather's passion for archaeology.

Danny – Sakura's thirteen year old son, a twin, he is a sporty individual and loves a nice game of chess every now and again. A typical boy, who divulges in pranks and is a competent skateboarder, despising rollerblades. But he has his mother's slightly clumsy nature and green eyes yet his father's scruffy brown hair.

Rei – Sakura's thirteen year old daughter, the other twin, like her mother, she is a born gymnast and cheerleader but also has a passion for art. As technically the youngest she adores her siblings though she hates it when Danny and Mika are arguing. In reality, there is so much of her mother Sakura in her.

**Additional key characters:**

Tai – Tory's seventeen year old son, as an only child, he finds himself being very protective over Mika, Danny and Rei although he can't help but annoy the youngest Rei. Just like Tory and Sakura's relationship.

Joe – Julian's seventeen year old son. Best friend to Tai and quite a competitive character.

Ami – Madison's thirteen year old daughter

Grace – Madison's eight year old daughter

Kimiko – MeiLin's fourteen year old daughter

**Extra**

Leo – The tiny lion creature who looks after the new Cardcaptors, like KeroBeros

Jiro – The human counterpart to Leo, like Yue


	2. Chapter 2 - The book returns

Disclaimer – I don't own CardCaptors, but the names of the children are my own idea ;D

A/N – It's going to be a slow start just so that I get my head around the story itself, give the story a chance for the moment

"Mika, you'll be late for college. Danny and Rei, you're also going to be late for school." Sakura called through the house to her own children. Her eldest daughter Mika came into the kitchen with her breakfast dishes ready to go in the dishwasher.

"Don't worry Mum, I'll make sure that they both get to school on time." Mika smiled before picking up her mother's old rollerblades. "Come on guys, if we leave now you can use your skateboard or skates." Within a second, Danny and Rei were at the front door ready to go.

"Bye Mum, enjoy your day!" The two of them chirped before leaping out of the front door.

"Your Dad will hopefully be back tonight Mika so can you rustle up something for the twin's dinner." Sakura told Mika sternly.

"Of course I can, good luck with tonight."

"Thank you. Now get going. And stop by your Grandfather's on the way home. He loves it when you visit."

"Yes Mum." Beamed Mika as she loved to see her Grandfather. They shared a passion for ancient archaeology and could spend hours examining photos or articles. Once Mika caught up with the twins she told them to meet her at the school gate so that they could visit their Grandfather.

"Perfect plan sister." Rei smiled as they stopped by hers and Danny's school.

"Rei, you're here." Rei's friend Ami exclaimed running across the playground to greet the twins. "How was your weekend?" Danny runs off to greet his own friend.

"It's been alright. Mum's going to Hong Kong for a month, a whole month! It sounds like ages but Dad will be home tonight anyway. He's coming back from business."

"Sounds great. My Mum and I did some baking. Here, for you, and one for Danny." Ami placed two small chocolate chip muffins in Rei's hands. Then the school bell rang. "Look, we should get going. Maybe you'll get to eat it later. Enjoy visiting your Grandfather's." Ami runs into the school waving back at Rei.

Later that day, after school had finished, Danny and Rei waited outside for the school gates for Mika. By the time she came skating around the bend the twins noticed their cousin Tai and his best friend Joe cycling behind their sister in the matching college uniform.

"Come on guys, I'll race you there!" Mika yelled speeding past the twins. Danny leapt into action on his skateboard.

"Rei, Rei! Don't just stand there." Taunted Tai. "Grandfather will be waiting for you." Rei suddenly came back to reality.

"Wait up!" She shouted. "I might as well take a short cut through the park." She whispered. She took a shortcut through Penguin Park, the park where her mother used to play in when she was a child. When Rei came out of the park, she nearly crashed straight into Tai who caught her arm and swung her on the right track.

"Tai, that is just so mean." Shouted Mika who raced after Rei alongside Danny. Tai was just in hysterics. Mika reached for Rei's fingertips but she couldn't get the extra speed. Then Rei tripped through the air and onto a patch of grass. "Rei, are you okay?" Mika skidded to a halt.

"Guess I still need a little more practice stopping with these new skates." Mika ruffled Rei's hair as Danny helped pull his twin to her feet.

"Hey, we're right outside Grandfather's house." Danny said looking at a neat bungalow. Tai and Joe braked just beside the three siblings.

"Tell Grandfather that I said hello." Tai said before the two older boys cycled onwards. The three siblings went up the stairs to the bungalow. Sitting in a rocking chair on the porch decks was their Grandfather.

"That was a spectacular tumble Rei. Next time, try to be a little more careful next time. It's just like your mother used to be." He smiled standing up and opened the front door. "Come on in you three. And did I see Tai there?"

"Yeah, he says hello." Danny replied.

"Oh right. Great. Mika, I picked up a few books I thought you might like to read. The box is around her somewhere." The three children chatted with their Grandfather until he began to get weary and tired.

"Come on you two, we better get going. It was lovely to see you again Grandfather." Mika smiled before leading the twins out of the door. Rei picked up the cardboard box which had been taped shut. Danny glided ahead of his sisters on his skateboard right up to the house. He opened the door and flung his bag and school hat on the floor.

"Mum, I'm home. Dad, are you back?" Danny yelled through the empty house. Mika and Rei came in to the house.

"I guess Mum left early and that Dad's running late. Oh well, I'll go make some dinner." Mika went into the kitchen, tossing her pale blue blazer from college over the kitchen chair. Rei came in and put the cardboard box on the kitchen table.

"Shall I open the box Mika?" She asked.

"Of course, tell me what Grandfather has put in there."

"Okay." Rei tore into the box. "Oh wow, Grandfather's put his dissertation thing in here, There is a book on archaeological digs. A selection of magazines on the university. And two other books, one on hieroglyphics and the other on Egyptology. And that is it."

"What's the one on Egyptology called?" Mika asked.

"Egyptology by Eriko Mangelo."

"Oh brilliant, just the one. Take the others up to my room." Rei took the box upstairs and left it on Mika's bed but another book feel out that she didn't remember seeing in the box.

"That's a pretty book. Hey Mika, can I have one of the books please?"

"I suppose so, Grandfather has given me plenty already so don't worry you can keep one."

Rei took the book back to the room that she shared with Danny who was now lounging on his bed.

"What you got there Rei?" He asked.

"One of the books that Mika got from Grandfather."

"No, that one can't be about archaeology. It's pink!"

"Well it is mine now!" Rei sat on her bed and tried to pull to latch back off of the pink book. "But it won't open."

"Pass it here then." Danny stood up and shook his body a little. "You need some muscle here." Rei sighed passing the book to her twin brother. But not even Danny could open it. "It's broken and it has probably rusted shut." Rei lunged for Danny and they wrestled for the book. They managed to hook their fingers around the latch and it loosened a little. As the book flung open they both let go of it and it scattered across the floor. They realised it was completely empty apart from the thin rectangle that had been cut out from the book. In it was a necklace which Rei picked up.

"You can have that Rei." Danny left the room.

Rei inspected the necklace, the star inside of a ring with two wings and what looked like the stem of a key hanging from it. Little did she know that it was something that belonged to her mother Sakura.


	3. Chapter 3 - The first card

Disclaimer – I don't own CardCaptors, but the names of the children are my own idea ;D

A/N – Thanks for reading this story, reviews and comments please, join my forum, I've only just started but as soon as I finish typing this up, I'm going to create a topic for this story

Chapter 02

When Rei went to sleep that night she heard a rumbling noise that was coming from the drawer where she had left the pink book.

"Danny, Danny!" Rei whispered prodding her brother awake.

"What is it Rei?" He murmured.

"There's something in the drawer."

"Yeah, that pink book." Danny rolled over to go back to sleep.

"Please. Will you open it?" Rei squeaked.

"No Rei, you should open it."

"Please Danny." Danny threw back the covers of his bed and as he stood up a blue object leapt out of the drawer at him, engulfing him in an iced shard. "Danny!" Rei clasped her hand over her mouth to silence herself as not to wake up Mika for her father had not come home yet. "Danny!" Rei whispered but her twin was frozen solid.

"Get back here Freeze!" A voice snapped, a small toy lion flew out of the drawer and Rei froze herself. "What? Two kids."

"Waaah!" Rei squeaked. She picked up the book and swiped at the toy. "Get out, shoo."

"Hey, I am the trainee guardian of the seal, the name's Leo."

"But you're just a toy lion. But what happened to my brother, Leo?"

"The Freeze card has trapped your brother and itself in the ice." Leo knocked on the ice with his tiny hand. "But your brother has managed to keep a hold of the Freeze."

"What is the Freeze? You referred to it as the Freeze card, what do you mean?" Rei asked.

"Wait, even though you are a descendant of the star cards you don't know a thing about them." Leo squeaked in disbelief.

"Well no, only that the book is mine and this was inside the empty book." Rei pulled the star necklace out from under her pyjamas.

"That's the key of the star cards! Brilliant, but what do you mean empty? There should be star cards in there. Oh man! Kero Beros is going to hunt me down."

"So how do I use this to save my brother?" Rei asked.

"You repeat this incantation." Leo cleared his throat a little. "Key of the star with powers burning bright, reveal the staff and shine your light. Release. Go on, give it a try Rei." Rei repeats the incantation and the key changes to the star wand which lies horizontally in front of her.

"Key of the seal. This girl will carry out the sacred promise. Her name is Rei. I command you to bestow her with your magical powers. Rei, you may take the staff now. I, Leo, the apprentice of the seal name Rei, cardcaptor."

Rei took the staff in her hand.

"Now what?" She asked.

"I won't help you anymore, if you really are meant to be a cardcaptor and capture the cards you need to show both me and the cards." Leo informed her. Rei waited for a moment.

"Freeze card, I command you to return to our power confined. Freeze card!" The Freeze was absorbed into its card form, a star card taking its ice with it.

Rei went to put the card back in the book but Leo flew in the way.

"Rei, you must sign the card with your name first."

"Oh okay then." Rei wrote 'Reiko' at the bottom of the card. "There. Now."

"What the hell are you doing Reiko? And who the heck are you?" Rei hadn't realised that Danny had recovered from being frozen,

"Oh Danny, go back to sleep."

"What's that in your hand? And who is this toy lion, aren't you not a little old for toys?" Danny taunted.

"Quit it Danny. This is one of the cards I found which belongs in the book. And this here is."

"He is called Leo, I remember him saying so."

"I am Leo, apprentice of the seal." Leo snapped. "And Rei just saved you from the Freeze card so you better be a little nicer to her."

"Okay, okay. So what happens now?" Danny asked.

"The pair of you go to sleep before I come in there!" Mika yelled from up in the attic room.

"Who is that?" Whispered Leo.

"That's our older sister Mika. She is a pain sometimes though." Rei replied placing the Freeze card in the book before closing the drawer and rolling over in her cold bed.

"Goodnight Danny."

"Goodnight Rei." Danny sighs. "And Rei?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for saving me from Freeze?"

"That's okay. Goodnight Leo."

"Goodnight cardcaptors." Leo sat on top of the chest of drawers and waited. He sensed that something wasn't quite right but there was a strong force about. He had a feeling that Rei was going to capture one of the four elements soon.


	4. Chapter 4 - Running about like crazy

Disclaimer – I don't own CardCaptors, but the names of the children are my own idea ;D

A/N – Thanks for reading this story, reviews and comments please, join my forum, I've only just started but as soon as I finish typing this up, I'm going to create a topic for this story

Chapter 3

Rei was staring at the Freeze card and had been staring at it for some time now. The bedroom door suddenly opened and she scrambled to put it in the drawer slamming it shut, catching Leo's tail in it.

"Ow!" Squealed Leo.

"Are you okay Rei?" It was my Dad. Li Syaoran.

"Dad, you're back, yeah, I just stubbed my toe in the bed." Rei hugged her father, forcing him out of the room. "Come on, haven't you got some work to be getting on with?" Rei slammed the door shut. But then it burst open sending her sprawling out on the floor. The door closed behind her twin brother.

"Where's Leo Rei?" Danny asked abruptly.

"The same place as always Danny." Danny opened the drawer and Leo burst out of it.

"The name's Leo, apprentice of the seal."

"I know what your name is, I wanted to ask you what happens now."

"What do you mean Danny?"

"Well, we have this Freeze card but how many other cards are there out there really Leo?"

"I don't really know, all I know is that with every card you collect I grow stronger."

"Do you have any other cards Leo?" Rei asked.

"None. All we have is the Freeze card. So what are we going to do today?"

"Well, I am going to meet Kimiko at the Penguin Park today,"

"Then I'm coming too." Leo demanded.

"And me." Danny piped up.

"Don't look like that Rei. What if there is a star card out there, you might need my help."

"Okay, but you better stay out of the way and out of sight." Rei said sternly. "And you can stay in my backpack."

"It's a deal." Leo smiled flying into the backpack on the floor.

"Come on Danny, we'll be late if you don't hurry up." Rei yelled through the house scooping up the backpack. Together they skated to the park where Kimiko and her brother were sitting on a bench. This was Kimiko's fifteen year old brother who had blonde hair much unlike his sister's dark, raven hair. Even though there were eleven months between them, they were still in the same class as Danny and Rei.

"Kimiko! You're here." Rei yelled, waving as she glided towards her.

"Rei, you took your time." Kimiko replied. "Sorry but my mother forced Takeo out of his room to come with me. I hope you don't mind."

"Don't worry about it Kimiko." The group of four walked around the penguin park when something caught Takeo and Rei's eye. It was a small creature that was running about the grass, disturbing it a considerable amount. "Hang on a minute Kimiko." Rei said running into the grass the creature was disturbing. Danny and Kimiko waited on the path whilst Takeo chased after Rei though she was unaware of his presence as she pulled out the star key from under her shirt. "Oh power of the star." Rei started to chant.

"No Rei, that kid is following you." Leo yelled through the backpack looking through a gap in the zip.

"Element lightning." Takeo called out. A spear of lightning shot into the grass startling the small creature. Rei squatted down in the taller grass and crawled towards the creature.

"Come here." She said softly "It's okay." She stretched out one hand. "I won't hurt you."

Another bolt of lightning hit a tree beside Rei, she leapt forwards and covered the creature with her body as it practically cowered under her. Protecting it.

"It is okay. Calm down." She said soothingly. Rei stroked the frantic creature in her arms before standing up straight. "Stop it Takeo, don't you dare use an element again, you'll scare it." She snapped.

"It's the dash card!" He squeaked.

"What are you talking about Takeo?"

"I need that animal. It's mine."

"This creature isn't yours. It doesn't belong to you. It is a star card and Rei is the cardcaptor with Danny." Leo burst angrily out of the backpack.

"Leo!" Rei shouted.

"Leo?" Takeo raised an eyebrow. "It just looks like a stuffed lion."

"Rei, seal the Dash card before I really mess with that kid." Leo gritted his teeth.

"Go back to the others Takeo, unless you can seal the Dash card yourself." Rei snapped. Takeo grudgingly walked away and Rei set Dash down on the grass Dash just sat there watching her. "Oh key of the star, with powers burning bright. Reveal the staff and shine your light. Release!" The star staff appeared in Rei's hand and Dash sat quietly, watching Rei's every move. "Star card, I command you to return to your power confined. Dash card." The Dash returned to its star card form. Rei held the card close to her. "Thank you Dash." She signed her name 'Reiko' at the bottom of the card.

"Well done Reiko, that's card number two." Leo beamed taking the card from Rei and diving back into the backpack. "I'm sorry for coming out of the backpack but I had to, I didn't know if you knew that that Takeo guy was following you. Now, now we know that he will be after the cards as well as you are. I guess you better be careful now."


	5. Chapter 5 - Total downpour

Disclaimer – I don't own CardCaptors, but the names of the children are my own idea ;D

A/N – Thanks for reading this story, reviews and comments please, join my forum, forum/Relating-to-any-of-my-stories-Help-me-out/14 0519/ Like I have titled it, help me out, please? But on with the story

Chapter 4

Rei looked out the window as rain began to streak down it. Her brother on the other hand, was busy reading a chess tactics book.

"Danny, does this rain seem a little weird to you?" Rei asked but Danny didn't even look up from his book. "Look, Joe and Tai have made it here for dinner." Rei added running downstairs grabbing a towel for the two older boys. Mika came to the door and let them in.

"Hey Tai. Er, hi Joe." She stammered. "Dinner's nearly ready so make yourselves at home."

"Can I do anything to help?" Joe asked following Mika into the kitchen. Rei and Tai went into the living room.

"So Tai, how was work this morning?" Rei asked.

"Same old, nothing new." Tai slumped down on the sofa.

"No Joe! Watch what you're doing, or-" Shouted Mika. Rei and Tai bounded towards the kitchen to investigate only to find Joe on the floor covered in sauce and Mika with a little of the sauce on her apron. "Oh Joe." She blushed.

"It's alright. Surely Tai can lend me some clean clothes." Joe replied also blushing bright red. Tai had a sudden realisation.

"Mika's the one you have a crush on. My cousin Mika?"

"Really?" Mika asked. Joe nodded a little. Danny then burst into the room.

"I heard the commotion. What's going on here? I know Mika is the one cooking but, really guys? It isn't that funny."

"Yeah, but you just missed saucy Joe and Mika's little confession of love Danny!" Tai burst out as Mika helped Joe to his feet. "Oh boy Danny, you missed out."

"Okay Tai, now go and get Joe some spare clothes." Mika snapped. After diner Joe went to leave. The weather had already begun to clear up a little.

"Joe, wait." Mika called out, flinging the door open. Joe was just closing the gate at the bottom of the pathway. Mika looked awkwardly at the ground once she was at the other side of the gate. "Joe."

"Mika, I'm sorry you found out like this. I hadn't planned on Tai blurting it out like that."

"It's okay, it doesn't matter, I do too."

"Well I would have hoped it would have been more-. What?"

"I like you a lot too Joe." Mika looked at Joe. Then out of nowhere she kissed Joe's lips as she leant over the gate. But suddenly the heavens closed and the rain soaked through both Mika and Joe's clothes. "I'll see you back at college tomorrow." Mika yelled running back into the house. She sighed heavily as she closed the door behind her.

"Joe and Mika sitting in the tree." Tia begins.

"K. I. S. S. I. N. G." Danny finished sitting half way off the stairs. Mika tears through the air and punches Tai square in the stomach.

"Isn't it about time that you were leaving." Mika stamped her foot down on Tai's.

"Yes…"

As Tai left, Li came home.

"Hey everyone, sorry I'm home so late, this rain is being a right old nuisance with the traffic. Gee, Mika, it smells delicious." He called.

"Have you heard from Mum yet Dad?" Rei asked standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, I haven't but I'm sure she will be soon." Li replied ruffling Rei's hair.

"Rei!" Leo screamed from up in the twin's room.

"Who was that Rei?"

"Oh it was probably just Danny getting his knickers in a twist." Rei squeaked storming up the stairs to her room.

"So like her mother." Li sighed. Upstairs Rei found Leo staring out of the window at the rain.

"That's no ordinary rain cloud." Leo said. "We have to investigate it."

"But it's getting late Leo. My Dad and Mika will worry if Danny and me disappear."

"We'll say we're meeting Kimiko." Danny suggested. "Seeing as her mother MeiLin and our father are distantly related or something I'm sure that he won't even bat an eyelid."

"Let's do it then." Outside, the twins and Leo ran towards the centre of the rain cloud that was soaking the town. "There must be a quicker way of following it." Leo yelled over the downpour.

"I could use the Dash." Rei suggested.

"Perfect, me and Danny will try and catch up to you as you use the Dash card." Leo replied.

"I call upon the power of the star, with powers burning bright. Release the staff and shine your light. Release!" Rei gripped the staff in her hands. "Dash card, release and dispel." Rei saw the Dash dance about her and its spirit leaped into her. Rei could feel Dash's presence inside her. So Rei ran through the streets of her home town before stopping right above the rain cloud in the middle of a street. The rain cloud had shrunk considerably in size. "Freeze card, freeze the rain cloud. Release and dispel." The Freeze card shot towards the rain cloud and entraps it in a frozen ball which fell to the ground, shattering on the pavement, leaving a small being lying on the floor.

"That is the Rain card Rei. Seal it now." Leo called.

"Rain card, I command you to return to your power confined. Rain card." The small being was absorbed to the rain card which glided into Rei's hand.


	6. Chapter 6 - Enter the Firey

Disclaimer – I don't own CardCaptors, but the names of the children are my own idea ;D

A/N – Thanks for reading this story, reviews and comments please, join my forum, forum/Relating-to-any-of-my-stories-Help-me-out/14 0519/ Like I have titled it, help me out, please? Not to mention I have a questions that needs answering :P

Chapter 5

Danny was watching the television when the news came on. It was a broadcast of a fire that had spread through a small section of the woods. The trees were left in devastation. Danny couldn't believe his eyes. Then he saw a blonde boy he immediately recognised sneaking into the woods but it was only for a split second.

"Takeo."

"What did you say Danny?" Rei called out from the kitchen table where she was doing her homework.

"Rei, where's Leo?" Danny slammed his hands down on the table "There was a fire in the forest last night and Takeo went in the woods. I think it is a you know what."

"I'm coming. And don't say Leo's name so loudly, someone might hear." Rei whispered.

At the woods, Rei was in shock of the devastation and the amount of people that had gathered to see them.

"What are you doing here Rei?" Kimiko asked, appearing in between Rei and Danny.

"Well, I came to see what all the fuss was about." Rei said quietly.

"Really?"

"No."

"So why are you here then?"

"For the same reason that you are Kimiko." Danny interrupted grabbing Kimiko's arm. "You know what I mean."

"Well Takeo's gone in there so have some fun. Go home. He is going to be the one to capture the firey card." Kimiko smirked.

"The Firey card?" Squeaked Leo from Rei's bag. "The kid don't stand a chance."

"But we just got to go in there Leo. He might need our help." Rei seemed flustered all of a sudden.

"Don't worry Rei, we'll all help him." Kimiko reassured Rei, patting her on the shoulder. "But we'll have to wait until nightfall so why don't you guys come over for a bit?"

"Yeah, that sounds like fun, your mum won't mind will she?"

"No she'll want to know where my adopted brother is more than anything. And I'm sure Ryoko will love having Danny around." Rei totally forgot that Takeo was adopted and that Kimiko had a biological brother named Ryoko. "Come on, don't worry Rei, Takeo will be fine, he can take care of himself." Danny and Rei followed Kimiko to her house which was a magnificent and ornate mansion.

"Kimiko. Is that you?" It was Kimiko's father Eli who Rei recognised due to his round glasses and dark blue hair as he beamed at his daughter.

"Yeah Dad. This is Rei and her twin brother Danny." Kimiko indicated the Syaoran twins.

"You look so much like your parents." Eli murmured. Kimiko pulled the twins up the stairs into her room.

"So. Any plans on how we are going to catch the Firey card?" Kimiko asked, only to be ignore as the doorbell rang which Eli answered.

"Oh hello Ami. And you must be?"

"I am Kimiko's classmate, I'm called Tommo."

"Well they're all upstairs." The reply was followed by the stumbling of feet up the stairs, bursting into Kimiko's room.

"Hey Tommo, what brings you here?" Kimiko smiled at Tommo.

"The forest isn't just burning on its own. It is a star card." Tommo replied.

"What the-?" Danny squeaked. "You both know about them?"

"I do. And so does Ami." Tommo shook his red hair, flicking his fringe to the side.

"Yeah, I accidently came across this video footage that my mum made when she was young. Look." Ami said putting the T.V as it showed the various shots. First there was a shot of Sakura sealing the Shadow card.

"Mum?" Rei said.

Then there was Li using the lightning element on Thunder.

"Dad?" Danny and Rei looked at each other extremely confused.

Next it was MeiLin's fight with the Fight card.

"Go Mum!" Kimiko squealed only to be silenced by the others. "Sorry."

Then there was a shot of Eli holding his sun staff and Miss Mackenzie holding the bell.

"Mum? What is the doing with you Dad?" Tommo asked looking at Kimiko.

"I don't know. I don't know Tommo but it shows that we are all connected in a way, through the star cards." Kimiko replied. "Rei, what cards do you have now?"

"Just the Freeze card, the Dash and the Rain." Rei pulled out the cards from her bag when Leo burst out of the bag. Rei grabbed him, trying to stuff him back in the bag. "Leo!"

"It's okay Rei, this is Leo. The apprentice of the seal, he is the reason the cards have gone, again!" Tommo snapped.

"Listen mate, the cards are losing their power and you might have to work together to help Rei capture Firey card. Right now, the cards are losing their power and are looking for some new power." Leo explained.


	7. Chapter 7 - Capturing Firey

Disclaimer – I don't own CardCaptors, but the names of the children are my own idea ;D

A/N – Thanks for reading this story, reviews and comments please

Chapter 6

"What? You think that the star cards are looking for a new power and will take it from Rei?" Ami asked.

"Well, it makes sense. The cards have already given her the staff of the star cards so it wouldn't surprise me if the cards had chosen her to be the next cardcaptor." Leo replied folding his arms.

"So do you think Takeo is going to try and capture the Firey card?" Tommo asked Leo who rubbed his chin in thought.

"There's just one problem. As far as we are aware, Rei holds the only key to sealing the cards."

"Well then we have to get to the park as soon as we can." Rei interrupted storming down the stairs and out the front door. Danny, Kimiko, Ami and Takeo eventually followed.

"Where are you going Kimiko?" Eli called out.

"Going out Dad, we won't be long. I'll be back soon, Takeo too!" Kimiko replied with her key in the door.

"Me, me! I want to go!" Squealed Ryoko just as Kimiko slammed the door shut.

"Not this time Ryoko." Kimiko mumbled running after the others.

At the park, Takeo was busy searching for the Firey card but it was just getting dark so it was unlikely to be nearby, just in case, he held the sword in his hand but it kept on shrinking to its small size which Li would always keep in his pocket.

"No! No!" Takeo squeaked quietly.

"Takeo!" Kimiko shouted running towards him. When the six children grouped together Takeo held out the sword to Danny.

"This belongs to you." Takeo mumbled. "Your father gave it to MeiLin to keep it safe. But I took it when the book was opened. And I feel it must be returned to you seeing as you are your father's son effectively." Danny took it from Takeo and spun it in a vertical three hundred and sixty degree rotation.

"Let's find the Firey!" Danny yelled. The six children gathered in a circle around an opening in the forest or at least what remained of it and chatted a little until the Firey threw a fireball at them. Everyone scattered in different directions. Rei kicked the key out from under her coat and held it in her hand. Only to jump viciously as Firey threw another fireball, this time directed right at her.

"Leo, what do I do?" She screamed. Ami then screamed as a fireball scorched one of the few remaining trees behind her. Takeo and Tommo ran to save her and Takeo leaps through the air effectively catching Ami in his arms. They hit the floor and Tommo pulled them up off the ground. The tree slammed down onto the forest floor.

"Ami, are you alright?" Tommo asked.

"I'm fine thanks to you guys." The two pulls stood protectively on either side of Ami. "Look out!" Ami screamed running to one side as a fireball scorched the ground in between the two boys. "Pick on someone your own size!" Ami glared at Firey, standing her ground. Firey flicked her wrists from side to side. The children waited for fire to shoot out towards Ami but Tommo stepped out in between Ami and Firey so the Firey suddenly averted the course of the fireballs.

"Oh power of my star, with powers burning bright, reveal the staff and shine your light, release!" Rei held the staff firmly in her hands which caught the attention of Firey, who released another fireball.

"Hey, leave Rei alone!" Tommo yelled, the gaze retracted back at him.

"Freeze card, cover Firey in your ice. Release and dispel, Freeze card!" The Freeze swam through the air and crashed into Firey. They chased one another rapidly, swishing through the scorched forest.

"What now Leo?" Rei squealed as she watched the two battle.

"Freeze just isn't strong enough Rei, you might need a little helping hand."

"From what?" Rei yelped ducking as she felt the hot and cold of Firey and Freeze soar over head.

"You'll just have to figure it out for yourself. I can't help you." Rei pulled out the cards she had captured. Freeze, Dash and Rain. Rain! Whilst Freeze distracted Firey, Firey wouldn't be able to use Rain to its own advantage. Freeze was hot on Firey's tail as Firey shot up into the air. They climbed great heights, ascending further and further.

"Rain card, cause a shower on Firey and Freeze. Release and dispel, Rain card!" Rain appeared in the sky and threw her hands heavenward. Firey slowed down but not quite enough fir Freeze to catch it but with Rain's help Freeze was growing bigger and bigger. Chasing Firey, who turned and plummeted back down to Earth, losing a little of its fire power. "Firey card, I command you to return to your power confined, Firey card!" Just before Firey hit the ground it returned to a star card form.

"Oh yeah!" Leo smiled almost from ear to ear. Ami whipped out her polaroid and her SLR camera and took a photo of Rei, Leo and the Firey card.

"You look amazing Rei!" Ami squealed looking at the polaroid which she filed away in an album.

"You know what, I feel really tired." Rei let out a huge yawn before leaning onto her twin brother. Takeo picked her up off her feet and carried her home as Danny skated beside him.


	8. Chapter 8 - Once upon the sands

Disclaimer – I don't own CardCaptors, but the names of the children are my own idea ;D

A/N – Thanks for reading this story, reviews and comments please

Chapter 7

The rest of the week was completely star card free which Rei herself found hard enough to believe. But she was just too busy packing for the beach trip she was going on eith the school. It was one that the school did almost every year and this year was no exception.

"Come on Rei, you'll be late again." Her father Li called up the stairs. "Besides, hopefully your mother will be home when you get back." Rei came running down the stairs with a rucksack and big sports bag in hand. Danny was already skatin along the road by the time Rei had her skates on. She skidded to a halt right by the coach and changed shoes stuffing her skates in a plastic carrier bag.

"Bye Rei, bye Danny, see you in a few days." Mika called out from the fence between the high school and the college with Joe standing behind her.

"Bye Mika!" Rei called back stepping onto the coach. She had a seat right at the back beside Danny, Kimiko, Takeo and their friend Lilly. Ami and Tommo sat a row in front of the two boys.

"So Rei, how are the you know whats?" Kimiko whispered.

"What you know whats?" Rei asked, a droplet of sweat building up on her forehead when she saw that Lilly was listening in, leaning around them.

"Yeah Kimiko, what you know whats?" Lilly asked.

"Did you just see the way that Sabo just walked on the coach and sat down with the guys instead of his girlfriend Tara." Takeo interrupted in an attempt to distract the girls.

"Make that ex-girlfriend." Ami leaned back towards Rei. "And Tara doesn't look happy at all."

"Well, what did you expect?" Tommo added. "She was using him for the popularity and look where it's gotten here. People actually start to notice her."

"People notice Ami." Lilly replied, unable to contain the glee and wide grin across her face.

"What do you mean by that Lilly?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Apart from I saw what happened in the forest." The others looked as shocked as ever thinking that their friend meant she had witnessed the capture of the Firey card. "After Takeo carried Rei home with Danny and Kimiko. When you two were alone." Lilly trailed off a little. "I was walking the dog along penguin park trying to avoid the burnt forests when I saw the pair of you. Yes Ami, yes Tommo, I saw it."

"Saw what?" Rei asked as Ami shied away a little.

"The kiss, the seal of a relationship."

"No way, since when?"

"Hang on, it was you who started that rumour." Tommo peered around Ami.

"Why do you call it a rumour Tommo? I saw it." Lilly defended herself.

"Because it's not true."

"It is."

"It is not."

"Then who did you share the kiss with? If it wasn't Ami then who?" Lilly glared at Tommo.

"It was. It was." Tommo starting but couldn't finish, Rei looked to Kimiko thinking it could be her. "It was Mayumi okay? She was upset and she wanted to see me so yeah. Is that okay for an explanation Lilly?"

"It's perfect."

"Wait, you're the guy that May is going out with?" Rei squealed. The group of children continued to chat away until they reached the beach.

"Okay everyone." The teacher called out from the front of the coach. Rei and the others craned their heads up to see him. "I'm going to tell you your rooms and who you will be sharing with." He went through the list of children. "And that leaves block twenty and twenty one. It's a little walk away but in twenty will be Reiko, Ami, Kimiko, Lillian and Mayumi. And in twenty one will be, Danny, Takeo and Tommo. We are trusting the eight of you to behave but you are just by the beach around the cove. It's a big compound so there's no way you can get lost there. Okay everyone, we'll meet back here on the beach for a little bit of a tour so don't go wandering off. Off you go everyone."

Everyone filed off the coach to their designated blocks. Block twenty and twenty one staggered across the sandy beach, Tommo took Mayumi's bag. The smalls blocks stood sandwiching a small circular courtyard. The girls tossed there sports bags onto one of the six beds which were arranged in the strangest way. The room was an octagonal shape with the front door on one wall and the bathroom door taking up the wall opposite. Each of the beds took one of the spare walls with the pillow near the centre of the room.

After Rei settled in she went outside and sat and the beach, Danny and Takeo joined her not long after she sat down.

"Tell me you aren't going to carry the cards around with you everywhere you go Rei?" Takeo asked.

"Well I have to, you never know when a new one might appear. It's like my mum says, expect the unexpected." Rei replied feeling the star key through her shirt. There was a momentary shudder under the sand. "What was that? Did you feel that?"

"I felt it and I have a feeling you might have to expect the unexpected." The sand was thrusted upwards all around the three children. They grouped together, shielding one another.

"Use the staff Rei." Danny yelled in his twins' ear.

"Okay. O key of the star, with powers burning bright. Reveal the staff and shine your light. Release!" Now Rei held the staff in her hand. "Now what?"

"Come on Rei, just use a star card that hasn't failed you."

"I call upon the power of my star, ancient forces near and far. Dash card, lend you your power. Release and dispel." The Dash card was swept up out of the staff's touch. Takeo managed to catch the card in the tip of his fingers. "Maybe Dash isn't the right one to help." The sand globe expanded a little further. "There is one more card that I know will work." Rei picked out one of the cards forcing the rest into Danny's hands.

"What are they going to do?" Rei's twin asked.

"Freeze card. Enclose the sand in a solid shell. Release and dispel. Freeze card!" The Freeze glided up across the sand leaving the children trapped. Freeze returned to its card form. "What now?" The ice slowly melted within seconds.

"I don't know Rei." Danny replied squeezing his twin's hand a little.

"It's the sand card." Takeo stated bluntly, the twins turned around to see a woman rising through the sand. "That's her Rei. Seal the card now."

"Sand card, I command you to return to your power confined. Sand card!" Rei caught the sand card in her hand and with her trusty pen she scrawled her name out. "It's a bit chilly here isn't it?" Danny handed Rain and Firey back to Rei. Takeo held the Dash which was somehow whipped out his hand and back into Rei's. "Back together again. Meet Sand everyone." She stuffed the cards in her pocket and the key under her shirt. "Hey Lilly, Ami! Kimiko and Mayumi!" Rei cried running over the sand to her friends.


	9. Chapter 9 - Light of the shrine

Disclaimer – I don't own CardCaptors, but the names of the children are my own idea ;D

A/N – Hello! So Rei has caught Freeze, Dash, Rain, Firey and Sand, but which card will she collect next? Reviews and comment after reading, please et thank you

Emperorgreymon – Yes! You should!

Chapter 8

Once again, like every year, it was the time of the trip where the children would go to the shrine. But unlike her mother Sakura, Rei was not so afraid of ghosts. She like the unknown factor that came from the stories that her mum and dad would tell her about their visit to the shrine and the folktales about the ghosts.

It was the afternoon and the children were busy showing of the water sports skills which they had been perfecting over the week. Kayaking, canoeing, sailing, windsurfing and paddleboarding.

Rei loved sailing which she started on. The power to steer the boat whilst Kimiko relaxed with the rope yet glaring at Rei if she was gave any instructions like pulling it in or letting it out.

For canoeing Rei and Danny were able to pick it up easily and do extremely well together in a canoe. Most of the time Danny would do most of the work and Rei would do her own thing. A little lazy but Danny loved the freedom and ability to lead the boat through the water.

"Rei? Rei! Do something would you?" Danny demanded.

"Sorry what?" Rei turned around completely dazed and unaffected by her twin's demand.

"Rei, you haven't been doing anything lately do you know that?"

"I have too Danny." Rei leapt up to her feet. "I have been doing something so you take that back!"

"Calm down you two." The instructor called from a small powerboat which had been circling them for some time now. "Sit down Rei or you'll be in the water within seconds."

"Okay." Rei sat down making the boat shake vigorously from side to side.

"Rei! Be careful!" Squeaked Danny. "You'll capsize us." Rei folded her arms and let Danny do all of the work back to the shore.

"Okay you guys, now you are doing canoeing. You can go as far as the shrine's cave but no further okay?" The instructor pointed to the canoes.

"Yes, okay." The children chimed.

Rei shuffled the canoe into the water and paddled gently through the water watching the trees, they were so still. No wind made it much easier to get to the cave in the canoe. At the cave Rei stopped and looked up inside, what? What was that? Rei thought she saw a yellow light, a blurry light shine in the cave.

"That's weird." Rei mumbled.

"What's weird Rei?" Rei looked over her shoulder to see Mayumi paddling towards her.

"It's nothing Mayumi."

"I heard you say something but whatever. You've been acting pretty distant these past few weeks, is something the matter?"

"Nothing May, honestly, it's nothing at all."

"Come on you two. You'll miss out on dinner if you're late." Tommo called out to the two girls urging them to come back.

"Coming Tommo." Rei smiled zooming past Mayumi and towards Tommo. Back at the huts the children changed into some casual clothes, ready for the trip to the shrine. The boys waited for the girls to get ready for the trip. Tommo held Mayumi's hand as they walked to the main beach, much to the delight of the others who poked fun at them.

"Guys, that is mean." Rei protested.

"Oh Rei, take no notice." Lilly linked arms with Rei as they followed the path from the beach to the shrine, they followed the path from the beach to the shrine, the other children in their class happy to see them again but still continually bragging about how fun it was at the main site.

"Okay everyone, let's go in the shrine in pairs." Seeing as Tommo was linked to May, Kimiko and Ami link arms, excited more than ever. Rei was about to join her twin when Lilly jumped at the chance. Takeo shuffled towards her at the back of the line.

"I guess we are a pair then?" He asked nervously.

"Oh no, I mean we're not together, together like Tommo and May but of course I don't see why we would be, we are just friends." Rei flustered a little. Then hanging her head in embarrassment. "Oh brother." She was thankful no one had heard her flustered words.

Takeo and Rei walked the path, each on holding their shells for the shrine, Rei had found hers when she went snorkelling late at night to clear her hand. The pathway began to be lit up by these little fire fly like glow flies. "Wow."

"Yeah." They waited at the bridge where Tommo and May returned, his arm over her shoulder.

"Off you go guys, there's a surprise for you." Tommo turned around, scratching his chest.

"Oh right." Rei nodded pulling the star key off her head. "Oh key of my star with powers burning bright, reveal the staff and shine your light. Release." She gripped the staff and ran over the bridge. Rei stopped when she saw a small figure standing on the shrine itself. They danced around the room, they were so tiny that Rei could have held her in her hand with plenty of room. "Star card, I command you to return to your power confined, star card!" The tiny figure collapsed into its card form. "The Glow card." Rei mumbled tucking the card in her pocket and the star key under her jumper. She ran across the bridge to meet Takeo. "Come on Takeo."

He followed her out of the shrine and back to their house. Rei noticed Tommo sitting on an old fence outside the small cottages.

"Thank you Tommo."

"What for?" He asked.

"For helping with the star cards."

"What do you mean?"

"You know. When we passed you and May in the shrine."

"Oh well, okay."

"It was a star card Tommo, look. The Glow card." Rei held out the Glow card.

"Well done Rei. Well done," Tommo squeezed her shoulder before going inside the cottage to pack his bag, ready to leave the next day.

"Come on Rei, we're waiting for you." May called out grinning from the door of the girls' cottage block. Rei looked back at the beach to see a blonde figure swimming out into the sea.


	10. Chapter 10 - A disappearing act

Disclaimer – I don't own CardCaptors, but the names of the children are my own idea ;D

A/N – Hello! Reviews and comment after reading, please et thank you

Chapter 9

Rei and Danny decided to be extremely lazy and got the bus home even though Ami offered to drive them home. When they got home the house was completely empty. They went into the kitchen and the dishes from a past meal in the sink and on the table. The study where Li worked was empty but a stack of papers lay slightly scattered across the floor. In the living room Rei nearly trod on a broken glass photo frame which was on the floor.

"Rei." Danny called from upstairs. She staggered up the stairs.

"Where are you?"

"Mika's room." Rei burst into Mika's room, she gawped at the fact that it was completely empty, no bed, no furniture.

"Okay, this is weird. What do you think is going on?" Rei said turning to face the walls of Mika's larger room. Mika wouldn't have moved into another room, there just wasn't one to spare. And the furniture hadn't been moved into the garage like it would have been if they had been going to redecorate Mika's room bearing in mind it was Li's study that was due to be redecorated during the next holiday.

"Rei." Danny called from the room they shared.

"What is it?" Rei yelled stumbling up behind Danny. The floorboards of Rei and Danny's bedroom had disappeared leaving the rafters of the floor below. "Holy moly."

"The book!" Danny yelled pointed to the cupboard between the beds where the only section of floorboards remained.

"I'll get it." Rei was about to push past Danny who gripped her arm.

"It's too dangerous. Anyway, you're meant to be the sensible one of us two."

"Be careful." Rei let Danny walk out onto the rafters. "Did you feel that?" Rei growled as she felt a cold hand on her shoulder for just a moment.

"No Rei, I'm in the process of getting the book. Remember?"

"Something's wrong. I smell burning. I smell burning!" Rei dashed down the stairs and opened the oven door to find six burnt soufflés "Oh brother." She said putting them in the sink with some oven gloves. When she went back up to hers and Danny's room she tried to call Mika's mobile phone but it seemed to echo a droll tone. "I don't get an answer from Mika's phone."

"Oh my g-! Rei!" Danny screamed. Rei stood in the doorway to see Danny clinging to a rafter, the book perched precariously on the bed. "Leo's gone. My bed just disappeared, so did the cupboard. I just about had to book when the cupboard and floor disappeared so I tossed it on the bed." Danny kicked his legs trying to pull himself up failing miserably.

"Danny, I'm coming!" Rei shuffled along one of the rafters.

"No, get the book, quick Rei!" Danny protested.

Rei stood up and leapt onto the bed, clutching the bed post as she landed. She tossed the book towards the door before she was about to step on the rafter that Danny clung to.

"Rei! Your bed!" Danny yelled. Rei jumped towards Danny landing agilely on the rafters and turning to see a joke like psychedelically dressed magician waving a wand over the bed which suddenly faded away.

"It's a star card." Rei snapped. "Where is Leo when you need him?"

"He's disappeared like I said Rei!" Danny said hooking a leg over the rafter. Rei performed a backwards walkover on the rafter to get some distance between herself and the star card.

"O key of the star, with powers burning bright. Reveal the staff and shine your light. Release!" The star card noticed the staff in Rei's hand and vanished as Danny stood up on the rafter.

"Where did it go?" Danny walked slowly down the stairs as Rei plucked the book from the floor. "Rei!" He yelled, Rei stepped down the stairs to see Danny being circled by the star card. "This is what has made all the things in the house disappear. Vanish!"

"That is not its name." Rei thought to herself for a while. But when she saw the star card wave the wand over Danny's head she took a change. Which was rushed by the ring of the door bell. "I command you to return to your power confined, Erase card!" As Erase returned to card form the house began to rebuild the home leaving Li, Sakura and Mika exactly where they had been taken from. Danny answered the door.

"Joe! Hey, come on in."

"You guys alright in here, I heard a heck of a lot of racket going on in here." Joe stepped inside.

"Mum just burnt some food, that's all." Rei added. "We'll probably just get a takeaway!"

"Joe, you made it here." Mika threw her arms around Joe.

"Kitchen, now!" Their mum Sakura called out.

_**Sorry it's a short chapter guys! Review and comments, how should Rei capture some of the other cards or which one would you like Rei to capture after the next three chapters or so? Credit provided ;)**_


	11. Chapter 11 - Song of stars

Disclaimer – I don't own CardCaptors, but the names of the children are my own idea ;D

A/N – Sorry about the short chapter, what do you think of it so far? So what do you think the next card Rei should capture should be?

Chapter 10

Rei stood by the table stuffing the Erase card up her sleeve after she signed it in the toilet. Her mum Sakura looked out the window.

"What's wrong Mum?"

"I will be having words with you later Rei, maybe once Joe has gone home." Sakura said pulling the dishes out of the takeaway bag. Sakura placed each of the dishes onto a long wicker mat which ran down the centre of the table. "I'm onto you Reiko."

"Food!" Rei heard Leo squeal. Taking the star book from the cupboard under the stairs she ran up the stairs and slammed the book in the drawer.

"Leo, be quiet! Mum's onto me." Rei snapped moderately quiet.

"Bring me food then!" Leo growled folding his arms tightly.

"Deal." Rei stuffed Leo into the drawer with the book much to Leo's own protesting. "Let's ear!" She said as she sat down by the table.

"So tell us all about the trip to the beach and the shrine?" Li asked smiling cheerfully at the twins which made Rei all the more nervous. The twins divulged all their water sports stories and the trip in general, steering clear of the capture of the Sand or Glow cards. "Well it sounds like you had a lovely trip Rei, why don't you help your mum with the dishes." Li said, standing up. "I've got some work to do so I'll be in my office if anyone needs me."

"Nice to see you Li." Joe piped up.

"Thank you Joe."

"Dinner was lovely Sakura. Delicious."

"Anytime Joe, you're most welcome. Tell your Dad I said hello, I haven't seen him in a while now." Sakura said.

"I will do Sakura. Bye everyone. Bye Mika, see you at school tomorrow." He kissed Mika's cheek before leaving the house.

"Go on Mika, you must have some assignment to do now, Danny, go and see if your father needs a hand with anything." Sakura demanded as Rei stacked the dishes in the dishwasher. Once the others left, Sakura pushed out a chair for Rei who perched on the edge of it. "Now, I've been noticing some, well, stranger occurrences lately and I wanted to know if you knew anything about them? Do you know anything about it Rei?"

"Well. What do you mean?"

"Like, I don't know. Every flower on the street is blooming."

"Well, it is about the right time for some of them Mum."

"Okay but I'll be watching you Reiko Syaoran." Sakura ruffled her daughter's hair. "Off you go now." Rei scampered up to hers and Danny's room, closing the door behind her she let out a huge sigh of relief. Rei thought her Mum might know something about the star cards. Leo was busy looking out of the window as the sun disappeared over the horizon. Rei put the Erase card with the other star cards.

"What's wrong Leo?"

"There's a star car about. I can feel it. It's close by." Leo stared out the window.

"Do you know where?" Rei asked.

"Rei, Danny! Tommo and Ami are here now, something about an outing." Rei staggered down the stairs, slipping her skates on. "Bye you two." Li called out.

"Cya later Mum, bye Dad. Goodbye Mika!" Danny called out closing the front door.

"What's up guys?" Rei asked skating beside Ami.

"Well, I was out by the old theatre, the one that closed last year and I heard a voice singing, the another. But the place is all boarded up. We have to investigate." Ami explained.

"It could be a star card." Tommo added eagerly whispering after checking that no one might hear.

"Really?" Rei asked.

"Come on Rei, let's go!" Ami held up her camera. "I need a few pictures you know."

"Then you've missed out on the capture of the Erase at my house." Danny nudged his twin who produced the Erase card. As she held it up, Ami took a picture just as Leo burst out of Rei's rucksack onto Rei's shoulder.

"Let's get going." Leo grinned. "A card is waiting to be captured!"

At the theatre it was silent after the four child climbed in around the back. The singing started again.

"It started out as a feeling which then turned into hope. Which then turned into a quiet thought and turned into a child word. And then that word grew louder and louder until it was a battle cry." The four were mesmerised by the voice they heard.

"Come on guys." Danny whispered. They walked around backstage. Then they saw Kimiko singing on the stage. "Kimiko?" He squeaked.

"Ssh." Kimiko whispered, shaking her hand, ushering them nearer. When the four came into the stage they saw the person that Kimiko was singing to step up onto the stage with her dress billowing beside her.

"Wow." Rei whispered.

"She chose me to sing to her." Kimiko explained.

"What?" Tommo replied in disbelief.

"This woman wanted me to sing to her and I think she is a star card." Leo poked his head out of the rucksack once more.

"The girl's right, that's the song card. She likes to hear people's voice.

"The song card?" Rei squeaked. The Song raised her hand, extending a finger out to Rei.

"Your turn Rei." Leo said.

"Oh great." Rei sighed taking a deep breath. "I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly. I'll do what it takes until I touch the sky and I'll take a risk take a chance make a change and breakaway!" Everyone stared at Rei in amazement of her singing voice. Then Tommo was pointed at.

"You are kidding right?" Tommo glared across the stage to Rei.

"The Song card wants you to sing okay?" Leo snapped.

"Alright. Alright." Tommo cleared his mouth. "Accapella isn't my thing but here goes." A deep breath. "I need some sleep, we can't go on like this. I tried counting sheep, but there's one I always miss." The Song sang the next part as Tommo hummed along with her. The hand went back to Kimiko who sang the song she sang. Then the Song pointed to Ami.

"I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face, so afraid to tell the world what I've got to say, but I have this dream, right inside of me. I'm gonna let it show, it's time that you know, so that you know. This is real, this is me."

"I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now, gonna let the light, shine on me." The Song replied. Ami and the Song card carried the song on together as Rei crept backstage.

"Oh key of the star with powers burning bright, reveal the staff and shine your light. Release!" She crept onto the stage to see the Song become immersed in Ami, Danny, Tommo and Kimiko' singing. "Song card, I command you to return to your power confined, Song card." With the Song card in hand, Reiko signed her name at the bottom.


	12. Chapter 12 - Be gone, Shot!

Disclaimer – I don't own CardCaptors, but the names of the children are my own idea ;D

A/N – I'm loving thinking of new ways that our new Cardcaptor could capture the star cards, I'm enjoying writing this story a lot, enjoy! Reviews and comments pleeaaseeee!

Chapter 11

Rei sat on her bed looking at the cards she had captured.

The Freeze, Dash, Rain, Firey, Sand, Glow, Erase and now, the Song.

"What are you thinking Rei?" Leo asked.

"I'm just wondering what the next card will be. Do you know?"

"There's no way of telling which on it will be."

"I'm excited but a little apprehensive." Rei put all the cards in her school and shot out the door after Danny and Mika. "Hey guys. Will we see Tai and Joe?"

"Like we always do." Mika smiled. At the school gates Danny and Rei spent the day bored as usual, listening to their teachers drone on. Rei went into the art workshop to collect some work at the end of school. She forgot her bag so she traipsed back through the empty corridors to the deserted classroom, apart from Danny who waited silently on his desk for Rei.

"They've all left. You were taking way too long." He taunted. Rei went to pick up her rucksack, but it was open.

"Who has been in my bag?" Rei demanded putting her art stuff on Ami's desk. "Danny?"

"No one has been near your bag." Protested Danny.

"Well someone has." Rei shook the open bag in his face.

"Trust me Rei. No one touched it since you left to go to the art workshop."

"Danny? This is bad. This is so bad." Rei began to panic. Panic a hell of a lot.

"Why so bad?"

"The star cards were in there. Danny! All eight of the cards I had captured were in there. What if someone has found them? What if someone knows how to use them?"

"Have they even been taken from your bag Rei?" Danny tilted his head to one side.

"Oh." Rei let out a squeak. "Oh, hang on." She rifled around the bag and pulled out a small was of the star cards. "Phew." She held the cards close to her chest.

"Check they are all there Rei." Danny demanded eagerly.

"The Dash, the Glow, the Sand, the Erase, the Firey, the Rain, the Song. The Freeze, and, the Shot card." Rei screwed up her face. "I don't remember catching. Oh my gosh-" There was a tall individual with a yellow streak through their 'hair.'

"Rei?" Danny yelped. Slowly stepping backwards he knocked over a desk. The being in front of the twins lunged across the classroom towards Danny who scrambled under another desk. "Do something Rei!" He shouted.

"What if something sees?" Rei squeaked dashing towards the being. "It's the Shot card Danny." At the sound of its name the Shot card grabbed Danny's leg, pulling him out from under the desk. Holding Danny's leg the Shot threw him against the wall. "Hey!" Rei pulled at the Shot's arm but it pushed her back against another desk with great force. "That's it! I've had it." She yelled as the Shot jumped back over the desks towards Danny. Danny dived under the desks knocking them into the Shot's path.

"Rei!" A bright light shot out towards Danny.

"Move Danny." Rei pulled out the star key. "O key of the star with powers burning bright, reveal the staff and shine your light. Release." Rei held one star card in her hand. "Erase card, remove Danny from existence." The Erase card waved their wand slowly from side to side.

"Rei! That is not what I meant!" Danny looked petrified as he faded away. "Rei!"

The Shot card hit the wall following the light and where Danny had been, a small crack formed in the wall. "Shot card, I command you to return to your power confined, Shot card." Both Shot and Erase returned to their card forms. Danny reappeared where he stood before.

"Rei! Don't ever do that again! The Erase card is dangerous." Danny squeaked.

"Let's go home Danny, I need to talk to Leo. I think I might have to start allowing him to come to school with us."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"I don't have a choice. Do you want more dangerous cards to appear out of nowhere like that? Do you?"

"Well I suppose when you put it like that, I agree completely." Danny and Rei spent a while tidying the classroom before skating home. And don't worry, Rei made sure to sign the card.

"Where have you two been?" Mika stood at the bottom of the stairs by the door when the pair stepped inside.

"I had to pick up some art stuff for my homework assignment." Rei replied.

"Right, I waited for you with Tai but we got bored of waiting and we carried on home."

"Okay well, I'm doing to do my art assignment now." Rei want to go in the living room.

"What is this?" Mika pointed at the Shot card on the floor. The twins froze.

"It's a playing card, they're the new thing." Danny reacted quickly.

"Oh that's cool." Mika handed the card to Danny.


	13. Chapter 13 - Hall of Hocus Pocus

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors but the children's names are my own idea  
A/N: How are you liking the story, is there a way it can be improved? Review please :) Any ideas what card Rei should capture next? PM me or review whIth answer

Chapter 12

"Come on everyone, let's go already. The funfair is not going to last forever you know."

"I want to go in the Hocus Pocus house." Rei smiled. "I love going in there." Rei recalled the spinning wheels, ladders to climb, car wash rollers, slides and then, the hall of mirrors.

"We know you do Rei but I need some pictures, I feel I've been missing out on some captures lately." Ami made a sad face as she, Rei, Danny, Kimiko, Takeo and Lilly made their way towards the funfair.

"What captures Ami?" Lilly peered across Danny at Ami who went a little red.  
"You know, taking pictures, capture the moment. Take the picture, capture the picture." Ami replied calmly.

"Nice save." Rei whispered.

"Thanks, I've gotten used to making up some excuses." Ami linked arms with Rei. As soon as they got to the funfair Lilly pulled Danny and Takeo away to win her a teddy bear or something.

"I better go with them, keep in touch you two." Kimiko said running after Danny, Takeo and Lilly.

"Look Rei, it's Tommo and May." Ami beamed at the pair who were on the merry go round. Despite Tommo being a maculine individual, he seemed unbelievably cheerful as he sat behind May on a psychedelic horse. "They are so cute, aren't they Rei?"

"Everyone used to think that you and Tommo were going to get together." Rei whispered to Ami.

"Why is that Rei?"

"You know, because the time you spent together. When you would come over to my house, together. And how well you get on."

"Rei, don't be silly, we're are just good friends. He is with May now and he is happy. And that is all that matters." Ami paused when she heard a rustling. "Is that Leo I hear?"

"Yes it is, hey Ami! Aww, aww perfect, now go get me some of that sweet cotton candy!" Leo eclaimed from inside Rei's satchel.

"Okay, we'll get right on it." Ami smiled taking Rei to the cotton candy stall. "Thank you." Ami said taking three sticks of cotton candy which confused the man on the stall when he saw just two girls. The two girls snuck around the back of one of the tents and let Leo feast on one of the sticks.

"Mmm. Cotton candy!" Leo smiled after finishing his stick. He then ran a paw through his mane which had grown considerably lately and Leo was the definition of vain. In the mornings, Leo would spend over an hour perfectly his look in the mirror.

"Oh Leo, I don't believe you sometimes. Not everything is about looks you know." Rei growled at the tiny lion.

"On the contrary Rei, as the apprentice to the guardian of the seal I can only try and look my very best for the star cards, unlike some people." Leo turned to look at Rei who went red in the face with rage.

"What are you trying to say Leo?" Rei shouted.

"Rei, I don't know." Leo stopped mid sentence. "A star card!"

"Where Leo?" Rei asked clutching him so that he couldn't fly off and frighten anyone.

"Go to the centre of the fairground. It's close by." Rei ran to the centre of the fairground. "Over there." Leo slowly lifted a paw towards the Hocus Pocus Hall.  
"Come on Ami." Rei urged. They ran past all the people leaving the queue.  
"It's broken, how can it be broken?" Rei heard someone say.

"Quickly Ami." Rei pushed through the people and into the hall just before some rope was latched across the entrance. Rei held Ami's hand as they followed the hall towards the hopeful destination of a star card. "Woah." Rei stepped back a little as a girl ran past them through the walls. "What was that Leo?"

"It was like an illusion but that is not its name." The group walked along the corridor until they reached a ladder. "Come on you two." Leo flew up the ladder which Ami and Rei climbed slowly. They met the car wash rollers which the girls found difficult to squeeze through. Further around the bend until they walked into a wall.

"Ow. What the?" Rei was staring at a mirror with herself, Ami and Leo in it. "Do you see that?"

"Oh Rei, it is just a mirror." Ami laughed.

"Woah! Rei! Ami!" Leo screamed from behind the mirror. The girls chased the voice and saw a copy of Rei standing opposite them at the end of a corridor.  
Rei pulled out her star key, the copy mirrored her action, witout thee star key in her hand.

"O key of the star with powers burning bright, reveal the staff and shine your light. Release!" Rei held the staff in her hands, the copy had her hands up without the staff in her hands."What are you?" Rei asked, the copy's mouth moved in time with Rei's.

"It's a card Rei, you have to figure out what it could be."

"But I don't know all the cards Leo."

"Think Rei." Leo snapped. Rei played about with her copy, lifting her foot up, jumping and shaking her head.

"Rei, isn't this where the hall of mirrors would be?" Ami asked.

"Oh Ami, you're brilliant. I know now!" Rei turned away from Ami. "I command you to return to your power confined, Mirror card." The copy of Rei's image became the card, floating across Ami and into Rei's hand.

"Here's a pen Rei, you mustn't forget." Ami held out a pen for Rei and she scrawled out "Reiko." Like she had always done with a star card. Ami snapped a picture of Leo and Rei holding the Mirror card. "Well done Rei, I knew you could do it."

"Thanks Ami, I couldn't have done it without your help." Rei hugged Ami tight and when they slid down the slide out of the hall they saw Lilly squeezing Danny and a giant teddy bear. Kimiko and Takeo looked unbelievably bored as Lilly jumped about enthusiastically.

"Rei, well done. I didn't think you had it in you." Tommo laughed, walking past with his arm around May.

How did he know? Rei thought to herself.


End file.
